Book 2 Gentle Paws story (A My Little Pony Story)
by Thunder Color Dash
Summary: All about Gentle Paws story. (I do not own My Little Pony)


**Chapter 1**

**School's out**

** 2.6 seconds till the summer bell rings! After school I'm going to visit my cousin Thunder Blue, who lives and works at the Rainbow Factory. Ya I'm pretty much related to a killer. Anyway my name is Gentle Paw. I care for animals. My father is Discord, Fluttershy is my mother. I have five siblings, Discon, Dark Rainbow, Screwball, Chaotic and Zany.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Factory**

**(A few weeks later) ****I did the secret knock on a large boulder and a door slid open. Thunder Blue greated me at the doorway. "Hey Thunder Blue" I said cheerfully. "Hi paw" she said with a yawn. "You just woke up didn't you" I said as I looked at the dark lines under her eyes. "Kind of, I'm thinking I need more sleep" she said, rubbing her eyes. "m-hmm" I replied. We walked along side as we strode to her office. "Hey Rainbow Dash" I said to Thunder Colors mum. "Hey whats up Paw!" Rainbow said giving me a hoof bump. "Well its summer and I'm turning 18 in a week!" I replied. "Awesome!, You should have Pinkie Pie plan it!" she said smiling. "uhh no thanks I'll have my dad do it" I said. All of the sudden the alarm went off. Rainbow Dash spun around to look at the moniter. "WE GOT A RUN AWAY!" Rainbow shouted. "On it!" Thunder Blue shouted over her shoulder as she flew out.**

**Chapter 3**

**Walking home**

**I awkwardly walked out of the factory and started my flight home. I was was about half way there when a giant net came hurling towards me. I screamed and ducked but it was no use, it cought my wing and pulled me down. I struggled to get out of the net and saw a shadow, ...a shadow of a killer.**

**Chapter 4**

**Escape**

**The shadow came closer and I screamed. Quicker than lightning appeard my brother Discon. "Back Off!" he yelled. The shadow ran away in the oppisite direction. Discon flew over and used his psychic abilitys to levitate the net off me. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine" I sighed. "Thanks big brother" I said. He nodded. We flew the rest of the way home together. In the morning I might have a sleep over with Thunder Blue.**

**Chapter 5**

**Discussion**

**"Gentle Paw, I need to speak with you" Discord called. "Coming father" I responded. "What is it?" I asked. "It's Thunder Blue" he said. "What about her?" I asked. "Her real name is Thunder Color" he said. "WHAT?! HOW?" I yelled. "She was about to tell you but then the alarm went off" he said. "Oh...? and how do you know that?" I asked. "I was spy-I mean..." he said. "It's ok dad" I said. Fluttershy walked in. I quickly changed the subject... "Mom!" I said. "Have you seen the flowers lately?" I asked. "No, I haven't! I've been busy lately. I'll look now" Fluttershy said with a grin.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sleep Over**

**There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Discon shouted. He opend the door smiling, then his face droped. It was Thunder Color, she rolled her eyes "Hi Discon" she said sounding annoyed. "Hello Thunder" Discon growled. Thunder pushed pass him. Discon kept his eyes low and called my name. I ran to the door. "Thunder!" I shouted as I threw my hooves around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Discon helped put our stuff in our room. Dark Rainbow and screwball asked if they could hang out with us. "Ok, rule number 1, do not cross this line" he said. He drew a line between the beds with chalk. "Now do your weird...girlie things.**

**Chapter 7**

**Having Fun?**

**Discon watched the girls play and giggle from his bed. He glanced at my wing and a bandage apeard on it. I looked at my wing and then at him. "Want to join us Discon?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked back at Thunder Color, Screwball and Dark Rainbow. They giggled while doing each others mane and shining hooves. Discon was watching Thunder Colors every move. Thunder Color looked at him. Discon rolled his eyes and a book appeared infront of him and he began to read. Thunder Color watched him read for a second. "Thunder Color?" I said. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Huh..? Oh yea I'm fine" She said.**

**Chapter 8**

**Waking up**

**I yawned as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. We must have fallen asleep. I looked over, Thunder Color was still sleeping and Discon left. Father appeared at the door. "Wakey-wakey!" He called. Thunder Color groaned and sat up. "What?" she asked. "Come eat!" he said cheerfully. We got up and we all walked into the kitchen. We sat at the table waiting for food. "So, Thunder Color" Fluttershy said. "Yea?" Thunder Color asked. "How is Rainbow Dash? I haven't seen her in so long" Fluttershy said. "Oh, she is doing fine, She really misses you, she always talks about you" Thunder Color replied. "I wish I could see the girls again, They would be so happy to see me" Fluttershy said. "So Paw," Thunder said. "Did I say anything in my sleep?" she asked. "Hmm, not really but there is one thing, you said Discon's name" I said. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She looked confused and looked at the ground. "Is everything alright?" father said. "Yea" I said.**

**Chapter 9**

**Powers?**

**Soon after breakfast Thunder Color and I took a walk in the forest. We heard rustling behind us. "What was that?" I whispered. "I'm not sure" Thunder Color replied. All of the sudden a timber wolf jumped out of the bush. We screamed and ran away. We came to a dead end, "Oh no! Were trapped!" Thunder Color shouted. I closed my eyes and wished we were home. Thunder Color's eyes widend as bolts of electricity bounced off of me. When I opend my eyes I saw that somehow I teleported us to our homes. I screamed in terror my father and sibblings teleported as Fluttershy ran into the room. I looked up at Discord. "Dad" I said. "I have powers!"**

**Chapter 10**

**Royal Guard**

**"Father!" Discon called. Discord apeard in the room "Father I just receved a letter from princess Celestia!" Discon said. "What does it say?" I asked. "She wants me in Counterlot right away" he said. "Then go!" I shouted. He disappeard from the castle and reappeared in front of princess Celestia. She seemed startled. "Discon! I'm so glad to see you!" Shining Armor said ****(the captain of the guards)****. "We needed a new guard and thought you would be perfect" Shining said. "Uhh sure?" Discon said. The princess gave him shiny armor and a sword. He equiped himself with the armor and sword then followed Shining to the training center. Discon completed the training in record breaking time, in 2.3 seconds. Shinings jaw dropped. "Congrats Discon" Shining said still stunned. "You are now part of the royal guards.**


End file.
